


Squishy

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt and Hermann have a prank war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squishy

Title: Squishy  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 500  
Rating: PG  
A/N: AU before the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Newt and Hermann have a prank war.

Newt started a prank war by replacing Hermann's chalk with candles. When Newt came to the lab the next day, he discovered all of his dissecting tools had been moved to shelves just out of reach. He had to stand on a chair to get them. Newt retaliated by playing 'What's New Pussycat' on repeat with an occasional 'It's Not Unusual' thrown in, just to see how long it would take before Hermann threw something at his head. It took ten plays of the song before Newt got hit with an eraser.

The lab was too quiet when Hermann arrived on Friday. Newt's music was much lower than usual and the man was attempting to look innocent. It immediately put Hermann on guard. When nothing odd had happened by lunch, Hermann began to grow uneasy. He kept an eye on Newt as he worked, wondering what the smaller man had done.

Eventually, Hermann had to deal with a call of nature and headed into the lab's bathroom. As soon as Hermann sat down on the toilet seat, he felt something splatter onto the backs of his legs. He let out a rather unmanly noise while trying to keep from falling sideways. "What the hell?" He cautiously touched the back of his left leg. Something warm and sticky coated his fingers.

Taking a deep breath, Hermann brought his hand up where he could see it. His fingers were red and for a very brief moment he thought he was bleeding. Then he realized that it was too thick to be blood. He frowned as he brought his fingers closer to his face. A familiar odor hit his nostrils. "Ketchup?" It looked like he'd finally discovered Newt's prank.

Hermann used half a roll of toilet paper to clean the ketchup off of his legs, the front of the toilet bowl, his boxers, and his slacks. Once he was done cleaning, he lifted the lid of the toilet to see what Newt had rigged up. There were four packets of ketchup, all of which were now empty, folded in half and taped to the bottom of the lid. The weight of Herman's body had added pressure to the packs, causing them to explode. He had to admit, it was rather devious.

When Hermann emerged from the bathroom, Newt was grinning from ear to ear. "You were in there for longer than usual, dude. Everything come out okay?"

Hermann made a rude gesture as he walked over to where Newt was standing. "How in the world did you come up with that?"

"Isn't it awesome?" He bounced on the balls of his feet. "It's called a 'squishy'. I rigged every single toilet in the high school like that once. It was glorious."

"The name is certainly appropriate." Hermann stuck his hand out. "Truce?"

"Truce." Newt grabbed Hermann's hand and yelped when he got shocked. "Real mature, Hermann."

Sticking his tongue out, Hermann wiggled a joy buzzer at Newt before going back to his blackboards.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank _Captain Underpants_ for showing me how to perform the squishy prank. It does work.


End file.
